Wiki Apocalypse/Issue 1
It was a bright sunny day right outside of a cafe. Ghost was relaxing with his two friends Cam and Hippo, drinking coffee and making lame jokes, and debating on the TV show of The Walking Dead. "The show isn't that bad, but the comics is much better, and the Season 12 trailer was hilariously lame." Hippo said with a smile. "I think it's shit, but I guess it's alright for television I don't fucking know." Ghost replied. "All I need to point out...is Andrea..." Cam said in a deep british low tone. "Yeah she was fucking awful." Hippo pointed out. "No shit." There was an awkward silence between the three until it was broken by Dark coming with one cookie and sitting next to Hippo. "I only had a dollar and I saw this." Dark started. "Good shit." "Y'know, I'm so glad we all got to meet after GFF, I mean we had all talked about it but I never thought it would actually happen, it's been what, years since we last used our computers to talk on it, I kinda miss writing LAD, reading WAD, Miami and Strife, they were all awesome." Hippo said smiling. "Fanks troi." Ghost jokingly said. "I remember when that was a thing, but yeah, it is pretty awesome that we all got to meet up, you guys are my niggas. I remember when that was a thing too." "When we say shit we used to say on the wiki it's so fucking weird, probably just because our voices, never really expected each other to sound like this..." Dark said. "Yup." Hippo replied. There was another awkward silence, cars stopped passing by and people stopped walking the streets, and aircrafts were flying above the cafe every couple of minutes. Dark took a sip of his coffee and noticed the lack of events happening outside. "Heh, this is weird, no people walking around or cars driving, rare you see that at this time." "It's not that rare, but it isn't often." Cam said. Suddenly Luka busted through the cafe with a bleeding wound on his arm. He slammed the door shut and looked at Ghost and the others with concern. "Luka? The fuck you doing here?" Ghost asked. "Z-zombies, they're real." Luka said with a crazed look in his eyes. Ghost, Dark, Hippo, and Cam all looked at each other and bursted out in an on going laughter with Dark falling out of his chair and rolling on the floor on the verge of tears. "Come on man, I mean seriously, what is this shit?" Hippo said hysterically. "Real shit, there are people out there, eating each other! One even bit me!" Luka said rolling up his sleeve and showing the wound. "Shieeet, that's a big ass wound." Dark said. "You've been wanking it too much broski." "I haven't been wanking it, I go-" The conversation was interrupted by a bloody but familiar face banging on the glass, grayed skin, white eyes with a slight pupil and a torn open neck. Causing Cam to jump from his seat like a little girl. "What the fuck...come on Luka stop fucking with us." Ghost said with slight terror in his tone. "I'm not...they're zombies, and that thing you see...that's Relic." Luka said in a saddened tone. "I'm bitten and I'm going to slowly turn and die, these things work just like The Walking Dead does, I saw that guy er what's his name...Lookattheflowers get shot right in the neck...no bite...just turned and bit me, god I'm fucking scared guys..." "Relax, luckily this place is always empty, it's just Pig there and he's usually asleep on the job, we get him then we get out of here and treat that wound and wait till this blows over." Ghost said with optimism. "It won't, we know someone always says that in these type of situations, and it never happens." Hippo said with a glare. "Can we just get the fuck out of here, I didn't like Relic when he was alive, and I sure as hell don't like him while he's an undead monster, now let's go!" Dark said walking over to the register and waking up a sleeping Pigpen. "Get up faggot, world's going to shit." "Wh-what? You know I hate being woken up on my shift, it means I actually have to do stuff." Pigpen said putting back on his work hat. "Take a look outside." Ghost said sternly. Pigpen took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes then put them back on, seeing the zombified Relic continuously chomping at the glass, slightly cracking it with other zombies begginning to pile up against the glass. "Hehe...very funny guys." Pig said with his voice slightly cracking. Luka walked up to Pig and showed him his wound making Pig jump out of fright. "WHAT!?" "Pig, now's not the time to fuck around and be a pussy, is there any backway out of he-?" Luka was interrupted as the zombies forced their way into the cafe breaking through the glass and some piling through the doorway. "Oh fuck...I just came from the military, I ain't ready to die!" Dark said with a scared tone. Luka already knew he was bitten, he wanted to save his old friends. He hadn't hung out with them much since they all conviently moved to this new city, but he thought they were pretty cool. Luka slowly and frightenedly walked towards the zombies. "What are yo-" "Let him go...he's made his choice." Hippo said putting his hand on Ghost's shoulder with a sad expression. "Jesus Hippo, how can you be such an arse?! You're not even gonna try to save the guy?!" Cam said angrily getting in Hippo's face. "I don't see you doing anything either, he's bitten what the fuck are we gonna do?!" Luka turned around, almost head on with the zombies and gave one last look to the five. "It was fun talking to you guys on chat while it lasted, I'll see you guys eventually." Luka said with his last smile as he got bitten on the neck by Relic and soon dragged to the ground by the other zombies making them all form a circle and eat Luka, not paying attention to them. Ghost, Dark, Hippo, Cam, and Pigpen quickly escaped through the broken window with another zombie trying to bite Dark until he pushed him on the street floor. "This way! My house is around the corner!" Dark screamed continuing to run. They ran as fast as possible and made it to the house. Dark pulled out keys from his pocket and opened the door with everyone entering. They all panted as Pig sat on the couch sweating immensely mainly from the fear. "Fucking fuck man..." Ghost said saddened from Luka's death. "I kinda wish we talked to him more...I always thought he was a random of chat...fuck we-we made the right choice though, he was bitten we couldn't have done anything." Hippo said. "Pfft, "we made the right choice"?, that's such bullshit Hippo and you know that." Cam angrily stated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What else were we supposed to do?!" "Oh I dunno, maybe convince the guy not to get himself killed, but instead you wanted to be a twat and let the guy die? What's up with that?" "He made the choice, he wouldn't have listened to us! All he did was prolonge the inevitable, he would've just turned and killed all of us, or we would've died in that cafe shop, we had no choice, end of discussion." "Whatever." Cam said walking away and going into the bathroom. "Off-topic, but nice place Dark, your career's going great, huh?" Ghost said. "Yeah...er, not really in the mood to talk about that, I just need to...get some rest or something, there's two other bedrooms and the fridge is loaded, make yourself at home." Dark replied scratching his head then walking into the room. "Ghost...you of all people know this is fucked, we can't stay in Dark's house and not expect to be overrun, people are gonna keep dying and keep coming back, I mean, Dark is right next to the city, we'll be overrun in hours, because we know shit won't be sorted out." "You're right, but maybe just maybe we can board up everything, y'know sit this thing out?" Ghost said. "That's a deathwish Ghost and you know that. Look, I'm not gonna debate this, but when it comes to the discussion of leaving this place, I hope you've changed your mind. I'm gonna talk to Pig, try and help him through this." Hippo said sitting next to Pig. Ghost looked outside and looked at the emptiness of the streets and screams outside, he started to think of what may have happened to his other friends and he simply sat on the steps of the staircase, sighing, still hoping that this will all blow over. ---- Ayy, that's the end of issue 1, issue 2 will be totally amazeballs and will feature more users from the wiki. Tell me what you niggas think and what not, I personally found some bits a little corny but eh, it's the first issue. Anyway bai. Credits *Ghost *Hippo *Cam *Pigpen *Dark *Luka *Relic (Zombified) Deaths *Relic (Confirmed Fate) *Luka Trivia *First appearance of Ghost. *First appearance of Hippo. *First appearance of Cam. *First appearance of Pigpen. *First appearance of Dark. *First(and last) appearance of Luka *First(and last) appearance of Relic. (Zombified) Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Wiki Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark